


May I have this dance?

by KaytheGay



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, OR IS HE, Slow Dancing, implied ninej, kaz is here somewhere, kuwei is single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: For a while, Wylan didn't have to think about anything that happened in the past, and just live in the moment.





	May I have this dance?

            Wylan stood in the flashing lights, feet planted on the floor. People stood all around him, dancing in couples, some people alone, or with friends. But the only thing he could focus on was the handsome man sitting on the bench alone.

            Jesper sat there, resting his head in one hand, the other fiddling with a wrinkle in his pants right by his kneecap. Wylan kept his gaze trained on him, trying to muster up enough courage. He listened to the flow of the music, but when he heard Rihanna singing, all he could think of was Nina, drunkenly singing along to “Love on the Brain”. He had to hold back a smile at that thought.

            Things swirled in his head at a rate to fast to track. He remembered that night, half a year ago, though it felt like just yesterday. He had been sitting alone on a bench, trying to keep himself in check, overwhelmed with thoughts of his father, and things that happened in the past. Jesper had sauntered over at the beginning of “Despacito”, moving his hips and arms in an odd way. Wylan had immediately forgotten about everything else as Jesper held out his hand and said, “may I have this dance?”

            Now Wylan felt the beat coursing through him, and made a decision. He had to put the past behind him, and focus on what was in front of him. That was exactly what he was going to do.

            He moved towards Jesper, much more awkwardly than Jesper had that one time. But he managed to make it to him, and catch his attention. Wylan extended his hand towards Jesper, and took a deep breath.

            “May I have this dance?”

            Jesper’s entire demeanor changed. He went from sullen and slumped, to smiling in a more lifted expression. He took Wylan’s hand, standing up without saying a word. Wylan didn’t really know what to do at this point, so he let Jesper lead him to a spot in the crowd.

            “You’ve gotten good at this, Wy,” Jesper gave that amused half-smile, putting his hands on Wylan’s waist. Wylan flushed and looked down, but Jesper lifted his chin back up with his hand, causing him to blush even harder. Jesper might not have been able to tell how red his face was in the dark lighting, but he might feel the heat radiating from his face as he pulled him closer.

             _Whoa wait._ Wylan tried to not let his entire face turn into a tomato when Jesper wrapped his arms around his waist. _AAAAAAAAAAA_

            Wylan’s thoughts were jumbled, leaning his head against Jesper’s chest, swaying gently to the music. He saw Nina across the room shoot him a thumbs up, before being dragged away by Inej. He caught one last glimpse of the two girls smiling giddily at each other before disappearing around a corner.

            “Hey, look at Kuwei!” Jesper nudged Wylan and subtly pointed in the direction of Kuwei. He was holding his arms out as if slow dancing with a ghost, and swaying from side to side by himself. Wylan laughed, noticing Matthias, who was also watching Kuwei and laughing. Then a random guy came up, and got into position with Kuwei. Kuwei glanced toward Matthias with a stunned, but happy look. He then began talking to the stranger who was dancing with him, smiling the whole time.

            Wylan looked back at Jesper, who seemed content, his mind totally off of whatever was bothering him earlier. Jesper grinned down at Wylan, leaning forward a bit. Wylan rose onto his toes, pulling Jesper into a kiss. He blushed again, breaking away, going back to leaning his head on Jesper’s chest.

            They continued swaying until the end of the song, not caring about anything else in the world. And for a moment, Wylan felt truly happy. For a while, nothing mattered – not his dyslexia, not the people in the streets who wanted his head, not even his abusive father. He knew he was at home with his friends. And his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> yay  
> I kinda got an idea and boom  
> idk that's about it


End file.
